Jack and the Beanstalk:The Mirriored Version
by pokemon2471
Summary: This is mostly the mirrored version of Jack and the Beanstalk.


**This is another work I did in my writing class. It is mostly what would have if in jack and the beanstalk everything was sort of mirrored well this is the story.**

Jack and the Beanstalk: The Mirrored Version

One day, up in a cloud lived a very poor giant ogre and his human wife. They both had been earning a living from a group of oxen that they had been using for food and selling. But the time had come where they were down to only one ox and they had to sell it to get more money for food.

"Go down to the market and sell our last ox. Then, at the market get us more food and supplies," said the wife.

So the ogre and ox went down the road to the market. Along the way they saw an old man humming to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you humming to yourself?" asked the ogre.

"Because I was hopping to attract the attention of someone," said the old man who wasn't afraid of the size of the large ogre standing in front of him.

"Well, I'm here so what do you need?" asked the ogre.

"I need for you to trade your ox for the magical beans I have," said the old man.

"Now why would I do that?" asked the ogre.

"Because they are magical and could bring you lots of good fortune," said the old man.

"Well I guess I could make the trade," said the ogre.

So, the two of them made their trade to each other and they both went home, the old man with the ox and the ogre with the magical beans. When the ogre got home and showed his wife what he got, she wasn't happy with the beans at all.

"I told you to go to the market and sell the ox to get money so that we could be able to get more food, but nooooooo, you had to go out and get magical beans that won't help us to continue living!" screamed the wife.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" asked the ogre who was afraid of his wife even though he was much bigger than she was.

"What I want you to do is to go down to the market tomorrow, no talking to anyone on the way, and sell those beans. I don't care how you sell them, if you have to use the same tricks as that old man did then fine, but just make some money for this house!" screamed the even more angry wife.

At that moment she went into their bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep?" asked the ogre through the closed door.

"You sleep on the couch!" screamed the wife though the closed door.

"Well, ok," said a very glum ogre.

So the ogre went to the couch and put the beans on an end table near an open window. In the process of lying down on the couch, he knocked the end table and the spilt beans out the window. The couch was lumpy, very uncomfortable and it was hard to get to sleep, but eventually the ogre got to sleep.

In the morning the ogre got up before his wife so that way he could get an early start to the market. As he went to grab the beans off the end table he noticed that they weren't where he left them the night before. The ogre at this point started to panic and started to look frantically everywhere. He looked on the floor, in the kitchen, and in the drawers and cabinets. At that point he went outside to look around the bottom of the window, but fell through a hole in the ground.

By the time he realized he was falling he had hit the ground with a loud THUMP. He looked up to see a very large hole in the cloud and a beanstalk coming out of it connecting with the ground he was on.

"Oh my where did you come from?" asked a woman who came out of a house that was nearby.

The ogre who was still to stun to speak only pointed upwards to where the hole in the cloud was.

"Oh my, I saw this beanstalk this morning and wondered how it got here," said the woman.

"If you don't mind is it ok if I sit here for a while and rest because I'm really sore and tired from my fall?" tiredly asked the ogre.

"Um I guess its ok but only for a little while then I'm going to need you to leave," said the woman nervously

"Thank you very much," said the ogre relaxing a bit.

"I'll go inside and get you something to eat and drink," said the woman turning.

The woman went inside while the ogre continued to sit on the ground. After about a minute the woman came out holding a plate of bread and a glass of milk.

"Here you go," said the woman handing the ogre the plate and glass.

"Thank you," said the ogre excepting the plate and glass.

The ogre started to eat and the woman started to get more and more nervous. The ogre started to notice this as well.

"Any reason why you are so nervous with me around?" asked the ogre, thinking it was just his size she was nervous about.

"Well it's just that my son is coming home soon and…," said the woman but at that point she was interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Mother, I'm back from the mountains!" said the boy's voice loudly.

"You need to go now," said the woman who was scrambling to grab the plate and glass, while trying to get the ogre to move.

"Mother, where are you?" asked the voice.

But at that moment the back door to the house opened and out came a boy who looked about 14. At that point the boy and ogre eyes meet and a look of pure anger was on the boy's face.

"Mother, what is that beast doing in our yard?" angrily asked the boy.

"Now son please this one just fell in from the sky and was just leaving now," said the woman who was looking even more nervous.

"Mother, you know my job and what I have to do so it has to go," said the boy who was now standing right in front of his mother.

"Well, son it is just leaving right up this beanstalk," said the mother nervously once again.

"Mother you know what I mean," said the boy sternly.

"Um excuse me but I don't know what that means at all," said the ogre who was very confused at this point.

At that point the boy looked at the ogre with an enraged face that it frightened the ogre.

"I'm part of the N.O.O.E," said the boy angrily.

"What does that mean?" asked the ogre.

"It stands for the organization of NO Ogres On Earth," said the Mother with her head down looking sad.

"Wait, that means…," said the ogre but couldn't finish the end because he knew what exactly it meant.

"Yup and I, Jack, will take down the second ogre for today," said Jack with pride in his voice.

At that moment Jack leaped at the ogre with a rope in his hand trying to tie the ogre's hands and feet together.

"I have you now and I'm going to get rid of you like all the others that come down here!" exclaimed Jack.

"Not now I'm getting out of here," said the ogre and threw Jack off of him and started to climb up the beanstalk.

"You're not getting away from me," said Jack and started to climb up the beanstalk as well.

Jack was starting to get closer to the ogre but the ogre was only a few meters from the hole in the cloud.

"Hey, get the ax and chop down the beanstalk!" screamed the ogre to his wife.

The wife then came running out of the house with an ax and looked down the hole. At that point she started to chop away at the roots holding the beanstalk to where it was. Right before she chopped away the last of the beanstalk the ogre climbed out of the hole and the last of the beanstalk was chopped up and Jack and the beanstalk fell down on the ground.

"Well, that was strange," said the wife with a confused look

"Never mind that I have a great idea on how to get more money," said the ogre excited

Two weeks later the ogre and his wife opened the first ogre to earth transportation system. It allowed for ogres to be able to safely get to earth for whatever reason without them being in harms way. The ogre even had safe house so the other ogres could be able to on earth for longer periods of time. And everyone lived happily ever after.

**Thank you for reading. Please review reviews make me feel better about my work. Anything except I hate this will be appreciated. **


End file.
